


Alistair Kavanaugh

by AnAllusiontoWhatYouareImplying



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAllusiontoWhatYouareImplying/pseuds/AnAllusiontoWhatYouareImplying
Kudos: 2





	Alistair Kavanaugh

If you came across him as he sat on the back steps, his curly brown hair falling past his face, a quickly vanishing cloud of vapor wisping out of his mouth, you'd take some notice of his posture. He hunched forward, elbows on wide spread knees, face angled down like he was curled up away from an imagined cold on a humid, balmy afternoon. If you cared to approach him, you might catch glimpse of his warm, comfortable face, framed by shoulder length curls, carefully careless. If you came closer, strawberries on the breeze and a careworn twinkle in his eyes would greet you as he looked up, a faraway smile just beginning to tug at the corners of his mouth. Somedays, sudden winds gusted around him, blowing back his hair, and revealing it was entirely white underneath which deepened his laugh lines, the bags under his eyes, and the wistful curl of his lips. He thought he'd be a father by now. A long drag from his vape pen, strengthening the fading smell of strawberry, and his smile unfurls. He thought he'd be married by now. If you stayed with him awhile, you'd see him age before you as the weight of regret on regret pull down his face, bow his shoulders, and settle in his eyes. He thought would have done something by now.


End file.
